


[Podfic] Who Couldn't Stay Away

by sisi_rambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Festivals, Genderbending, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Jiraiya would have thought—if he'd thought about this, which he hasn't, definitely not—the tongue thing would be overwhelming and kind of unpleasant, but it's a soft kiss, teasing, almost sweet.





	[Podfic] Who Couldn't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Couldn't Stay Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269842) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



Length: 00:12:57

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Naruto/Who%20Couldn't%20Stay%20Away.mp3) (8.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Naruto/Who%20Couldn't%20Stay%20Away.m4b) (6.1 MB) 


End file.
